fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Dyrektor na jeden dzień
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Fretka kłóci się z Moranicą o prawa uczniów, przez co Moranica daje Fretce na jeden dzień urząd dyrektora, a sama chce zrelaksować się w spa. Jednak gdy szkołę odwiedza kurator, Fretka robi wszystko, by zamknąć szkołę. Tymczasem, gdy zbliża się wystawienie ocen, Baljeet dowiaduje się o swoim zagrożeniu z wf-u. Prosi Buforda i Stephanie o pomoc. Bohaterowie * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Heinz Dundersztyc Junior; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Buford Van Stomm; * Fretka Flynn; * Stephanie Winner; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Randomowa recepcjonistka w spa; * Randomowa masażystka w spa; * Randomowi kuratorzy; * Marina von Morronsword; * Claire Curvehead Scenariusz (W spółce zło. Pepe patrzy się na Juniora) Dundersztyc: Słodki, nie? Wyrwałem jakiejś babce jak szła przez ulicę. (Pepe patrzy się z przerażeniem na Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: Żartuję, żartuję, adoptowałem go. (Junior zaczyna płakać) Dundersztyc: O rzesz! Chyba muszę mu zmienić pieluchę. (Heinz podchodzi do kołyski. Junior zaczyna sikać na Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ej! To nie było miłe! Brzydziłbyś się! (Heinz zmienia Juniorowi pieluchę) Dundersztyc: Trzeba było adoptować dziesięciolatka... (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Dyrektor na jeden dzień. (Pod szkołą, laboratorium Moranici. Dyrektorka śpi na podłodze) Moranica (przez sen): Nie! Tylko nie seeeeer!!! (Moranica budzi się) Moranica: O, a więc to był sen. Na szczęście, nie zniosłabym kapitulacji Imperium Sera. (Moranica podnosi się) Moranica: A więc w tym jest problem! Na dotykowym panelu sterowania leżał spleśniały ser! (Moranica podchodzi do jednej z maszyn i bierze do ręki spleśniały ser. Zjada go) Moranica: Czyli to dlatego od trzech lat śni mi się ser szwajcarski. Jak nie Imperium Sera, to... a z resztą, nie będę dokańczać, bo zbanują autora odcinka i mu zabiorą admina. (Moranica pociąga za dźwignię. W portalu pojawia się małe światełko) Moranica: Działaj, działaj... (Nagle w całym portalu rozbłyska światło) Moranica: Tak! W końcu wrócę na Yandorium! (Moranica podchodzi do portalu. Gdy stawia lewą stopę na namalowanej na podłodze czerwonej linii, z portalu wystrzeliwują wyładowania elektryczne. Trafiają one w stopę rudowłosej) Moranica: AAAAAAAA!!! Cholera jasna, boli jak gwóźdź w du*ie! (Lewy but Moranici pęka. Po chwili portal się wyłącza) Moranica: Co do ch... (Moranica zauważa, że wyrosły jej palce) Moranica: Świetnie, teraz nie zmieszczę się w moje ulubione balerinki. Która w ogóle godzina? (Moranica patrzy w zegarek) Moranica: O cholera, już dziewiąta! Muszę szybko biec na zajęcia! (Moranica wbiega do windy) (Kilka godzin później. Fineasz i Ferb stoją w kolejce na obiad jako ostatni) Fineasz: Nie dziwi cię, że nie ma Moranici w szkole? Ferb: Trochę... (Za chłopakami staje Buford) Buford: Wydali! W końcu! Ferb: Co wydali?! (Buford wyjmuje z plecaka komiks) Buford: "Dalsze przygody BłotoMana"! Fineasz: To nie jest dla sześciolatków? Buford: Bądź cicho! (Ferb zabiera Bufordowi komiks i czyta streszczenie z tyłu książki) Ferb: "BłotoMan, czyli nowy superbohater, mieszkający w Sraszyngtonie, na co dzień jest zwyczajnym gościem, ale wieczorami przemienia się w pokrytego błotem mężczyznę, który jeździ na swoim niebieskim motorze i powstrzymuje złoczyńców". Serio?! Nie ma nikt już fajnych pomysłów na tym świecie? Sebolaaa: Ja mam. Ferb: Nie o tobie mowa. Buford: Nie czepiajcie się! To jest fajne. Ostatni komiks zatrzymał się na najlepszym momencie, gdyż BłotoMan podczas walki z Ciasteczkowym Potworem został przygnieciony przez wielkie Oreo! Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy przeżyje. Fineasz: To chyba oczywiste, skoro robią o nim kolejny komiks. Buford: A skąd wiesz, co?! (Fineasz, Ferb i Buford dochodzą do okienka. Stephanie nakłada Fineaszowi obiad) Fineasz: Ahahaha, jesteś kucharką! Haha! Stephanie: Zamknij się! (Stephanie rzuca w Fineasza ziemniakiem) Fineasz: Spokojniej... (Przed Ferba wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Suń się, ćwoku! Ferb: Ej, tutaj nie można się wpychać! A gdzie pani w ogóle była? Moranica: Winda się zacięł... Ferb: Winda? Moranica: Eeeem... tak, winda! W urzędzie byłam. Ferb: Po co niby? Moranica: Jak to po co? Podwędziłam dwójkę dzieci z ulicy, by 500 złotych wymusić. Fineasz: Pani jest nienormalna... Moranica: Czy to, że obcinam sobie paznokcie sekatorem dwuręcznym, o tym świadczy?! Fineasz: Tak? Moranica (do Stephanie): DAWAJ RACUCHY! Stephanie: Nie ma dzisiaj racuchów, to nie bar! Dzisiaj mamy wieprzowinę, ziemniaki i surówkę z czegoś tam. Moranica: Wieprzowinę? Dobrze, że przestałam być muzułmanką... Ferb: Czemu ma pani lewą stopę owiniętą papierem toaletowym? Moranica: Bo... chwila, wzięłam mój ulubiony papier! Ten w misie polarne... Często po kilku dniach niewypróżniania się bawię się na kiblu w "Zamień misia polarnego w brunatnego". Fretka: Pani powinna się ogarnąć! Moranica: O cóż ci chodzi? Fretka: O to, że pani nadużywa uprawnień dyrektora, tak jak niektórzy uprawnień moda czatu na czacie... Niech się pani ogarnie! Moranica: A co to znaczy? Fretka: To, że nie nadaje się pani na dyrektora! Moranica: A ty niby tak? Fretka: Też nie, ale już lepiej niż pani. Moranica: Jestem dyrektorką od I wojny światowej, więc mogę się założyć, że nie będziesz lepsza ode mnie. Fretka: Z chęcią przyjmę taki zakładzik. W jeden dzień zmienię tę szkołę w coś lepszego. Moranica: Okej, ale jeżeli przegrasz zakład, bo i tak go przegrasz, będziesz w przebraniu księżniczki codziennie masowała mi plecy. Przez cały tydzień! Fretka: Eeeem... okej, ale jeżeli pani przegra, przyzna pani wszystkim uczniom, że nie nadaje się pani na dyrektora! Moranica: Chyba cię poj**ało, dziewczynko... Fretka: Zakład to zakład... Moranica: Dobra. Choć i tak wolałabym zakładać się o pieniądze... (Moranica wystawia rękę w stronę Fretki) Fretka: Fuj! Na pani ręce musi być wiele zarazków! Buford: Czytałem, że bardzo mało zarazków jest na waginie. Możecie podać sobie waginy. Fretka: Ja już wolę rękę. (Fretka podaje rękę Moranice. Buford je przecina ręką) Fretka: Nie było tak źle. Moranica: Ręce myję co kilka lat, a wczoraj wieczorem się masturbowałam. (Fretka zdejmuje stojącej za okienkiem Stephanie siatkę z włosów i rzyga do niej) Stephanie: Nie musisz mi jej oddawać... Fretka: Dzięki, przyda się na później. Moranica: To wy się tutaj cackajcie, a ja pójdę do spa. (Moranica wychodzi ze stołówki) Ferb: Moranica w spa... aż odechciewa mi się jedzenia. Buford: Nie tylko tobie. (Ferb i Buford dosiadają się do stolika, gdzie siedzą Fineasz, Baljeet i Izabela) Ferb: Mamy nowego dyrektora. (Izabela wstaje) Izabela: PIER**LISZ! Ahahahaha, nie wierzę! (Izabela zaczyna tańczyć ze szczęścia i robić piruety i inne pie**oły w powietrzu) Ferb: Na jeden dzień tylko. Izabela: W sumie, jeden dzień odpoczniemy od tej zarozumiałej zagrzybionej kobiety. (Izabela siada przy stoliku) Fineasz: O, patrzcie, jakiś sterowiec leci na niebie! Buford: I to nie byle jaki, spójrzcie na transparent. (Wszyscy zauważają transparent z napisem "Baljeet, masz pałę z wf-u") Baljeet: Że co?! Ale... ale... czy z jedną jedynką można zdać do następnej klasy?! Buford: Nie wiem, nauczyciele chyba nie patrzą na komplet zębów. Izabela: Skąd on wytrzasnął taki sterowiec? (Do stołówki wchodzi rozmawiający przez telefon Heinz) Dundersztyc: Jak to ktoś mi ukradł sterowiec?! Dobra, kończę, cześć. (Heinz się rozłącza i podchodzi do Baljeet'a) Dundersztyc: Baljeet, powiem to tak: masz szmatę z wf-u. Baljeet: Wiem, widziałem, pana brat leci jakimś sterowcem. Dundersztyc: Cholera jasna, a więc tam się podział. Dobra, idę ukraść jakiś samolot, to jak go stuknę, to wesoło nie będzie... Masz się poprawić! (Heinz wybiega ze stołówki) Baljeet: I co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Buford: Mogę ci pomóc w poprawie. Baljeet: Okej! Dopóki był niedobór nauczycieli i pani od chemii uczyła też techniki, historii i wf-u, to było dobrze! Z wf-em tylko, bo z pozostałymi przedmiotami, to trudno było się czegokolwiek nauczyć na nich... Buford: Zresztą, wf-iści zawsze naciągają oceny. Masz oceny 2 i 3, a na koniec masz 5. Spokojnie, na pewno zdasz. Jakie masz oceny? Baljeet: 1 za bieganie, 1 za koszykówkę, 1 za siatkówkę i 1+ za piłkę nożną. Buford: 1+? Kiedy?! Baljeet: Z miesiąc temu. Buford: A, czyli to dlatego twoi rodzice puszczali tysiące fajerwerków w nocy. Nie mogłem zasnąć... Jeżeli chcesz, wraz ze Steph będziemy mogli ci pomóc. Ferb: Hola hola, co ty chcesz od mojej Steph?! Buford: Ja i Steph mamy po szóstce z wf-u jako jedyni uczniowie pana Jakuba w szkole. To chyba już jest jakieś uzasadnienie... Ferb: Może. Ale żadnych bu... Buford: Spoko, Maroko. Nie kręci mnie. Ferb: Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej posmakujesz smaku mojej pięści... (Tymczasem przed spa. Moranica parkuje traktorem pod spa, miażdżąc trzy samochody osobowe i zajmując siedem miejsc parkingowych. Moranica wysiada z traktora i wchodzi do spa) Moranica: Dobry! Recepcjonistka: Dzień dobry. Pani jest umówiona? Moranica: Chyba tak. Pani sprawdzi moje nazwisko. Curvehead. Recepcjonistka: Pani była umówiona na wizytę 18 maja. Moranica: A to dzisiaj, to dobrze. Recepcjonistka: Tak, ale w 1995 roku. Chwila, przecież wtedy to spa nawet nie istniało! Moranica: Ale chyba mnie przyjmiecie, co?! Recepcjonistka: No przepraszam, ale spóźniła się pani o 20 lat. Moranica: A mam zadzwonić po męża?! Kiedyś przywalił jakiemuś gościowi tak, że oczy miał w śledzionie! Recepcjonistka: W pokoju numer 17 leży jakaś kobieta. Proszę ją wywalić przez okno! Moranica: I tak to można dobić interesów... (Tymczasem w szkole. Fretka wchodzi do szkoły, gdzie trwa impreza) Fretka: O luju, a co tutaj się dzieje?! Izabela (tańcząc): Impreza, a co?! Moranici nie ma, to trzeba imprezować! Fretka: W sumie... bardzo dobry pomysł. (Fretka zaczyna tańczyć) (Piosenka Bez Moranici) Głos: Bo gdy dyrki w szkole nie ma, To się zaczyna zabawa! Na korytarzu każdy śpiewa, A w pokoju nauczycielskim wielka wrzawa! Nauczyciele drą sprawdziany, A uczniowie na korytarzu ognisko robią, Choćbyś po całej szkole rozrzucił kwiatów wiany, Uchronisz się przed dyrektorską fobią! Na sali gimnastycznej już basen stoi, A ten z korytarza to zabrany, Nikt się już Moranici nie boi! Dlaczego? Bo to dzień wybrany! Już w stołówce jest impreza, Na jej środku stoi ściekowa rura, Zatrudniono już striptizera, Ale co w stołówce robi kura?! W sali od chemii są wybuchy, Sole, kwasy na podłodze, Od tej zabawy już jest ktoś głuchy, A komuś zrobiła się wysypka na nodze! Mapy historyczne już się palą, Te od geo za okno wyleciały, Chłopcy w łazience konia walą, A przy kabinach jest... płyn biały? Bo gdy dyrki w szkole nie ma, To się zaczyna zabawa! Na korytarzu każdy śpiewa, A w pokoju nauczycielskim wielka wrzawa! (Koniec piosenki) (Na boisku szkolnym. Uczniowie odpalają fajerwerki, a Buford i Stephanie patrzą na biegnącego Baljeet'a. Baljeet do nich dobiega zdyszany i upada na ziemię) Buford: 2 minuty 34 sekundy. Baljeet: Jak... na... kilo...metr, to na... nawet do... brze. Buford: Stary, to było 60 metrów. Baljeet: Se... rio?! Buford: Tak. Bieganie chyba sobie odpuścimy. Może spróbujesz zagrać w kosza? Baljeet: Mo... że. A ma... cie siat... kę do roz... sta... wienia? Stephanie: Jaką siatkę? Siatka jest do siatkówki, a kosz do koszykówki. (Baljeet wstaje) Baljeet: Aaa... to. To ten głu... pi spo... rt, w któ... rym trze... ba ko... pać piłkę? Stephanie: Pozostawię to bez komentarza. Buford: Ja również. (W spa. Moranica siedzi na fotelu, a jakaś kobieta masuje jej lewą stopę) Moranica: Oooł... te palce u stóp to jednak jakiś koszmar. Masażystka: Że co? Moranica: Nieważne. Niech mi pani pomasuje drugą stópkę... (Masażystka zdejmuje buta od prawej nogi i skarpetę. Stopa jest cała czarna z brudu, chodzą po niej larwy i inne robale. Masażystka traci przytomność) Moranica: Mówiłam, że myję je co dwa miesiące... (W szkole. Fretka piecze kiełbaski nad ogniskiem na korytarzu. Fineasz je kiełbaskę) Fineasz: Dobra ta kiełbaska. (Fretka zdejmuje kiełbaskę z tyczki sportowej i zaczyna ją jeść) Fretka: Mniam! Ale tyczki to będą do wywalenia. No cóż, idę zobaczyć striptizera w stołówce. (Fretka idzie do stołówki i widzi striptizera tańczącego na rurze ściekowej) Fretka: Przystojniak... (Do Fretki podchodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Pani dyrektor... Fretka: Czego, gów... oj, zmieniam się chyba w nią... (Fineasz i Fretka wybuchają śmiechem) Fineasz: A tak serio, to ktoś do ciebie przyszedł. (Fretka idzie do wejścia do szkoły. Stoi w niej kilku mężczyzn w garniturach) Mężczyzna 1: Dzień dobry, jesteśmy z kuratorium. Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z panią dyrektor. Fretka: Eeeem... już! (Fretka wbiega do jakiejś sali. Po chwili wybiega w ubraniach Moranici z rudą peruką, naklejonym wielkim okiem i dużym wąsem) Fretka: To ja! Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead! Codziennie gw**cę świnie ze stodoły mojego męża! (Wielkie oko się odkleja) Fineasz: Po ci wąs? Przecież Moranica go nie ma! I po co ci ruda peruka jak masz rude włosy?! Fretka: Dobra, bez bicia powiem, że teraz to ja jestem dyrektorką. Mężczyzna 1/Kurator 1: A ma pani dokumenty? Fretka: Eeeem... aaaam... ale ja mam tylko ten status na jeden dzień. Założyłam się z byłą dyrektorką o to, kto poprowadzi lepiej szkołę. Kurator 3: Takie zakłady nie są dozwolone. Będziemy zmuszeni przejrzeć tę szkołę, a jeżeli nie będzie spełniać podstawowych zasad BHP, zamkniemy ją. (Kuratorzy idą w stronę stołówki. Fineasz i Fretka stoją w miejscu) Fretka: Cholibka, i co my teraz zrobimy?! Fineasz: To właśnie tak! Jeżeli zamkną tę szkołę, będziemy chodzić do jakiejś innej, gdzie nie będzie rządziła Moranica! Fretka: To genialne! (Na boisku. Baljeet stoi kilka metrów przed koszem, a Buford i Stephanie obok niego) Buford: Aby piłka wpadła do kosza, musisz rzucić piłkę w ten kwadrat. Baljeet: Kwadrat?! To jest prostokąt! Buford: A co mnie to obchodzi? Rzucaj. (Baljeet rzuca piłką. Piłka uderza w obręcz, odbija się i uderza Baljeet'a w głowę. Baljeet upada na podłoże) Stephanie: Co za dekiel... Buford: Baljeet, ty tak na serio?! Baljeet: Tak! (Baljeet podnosi się) Buford: Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Pamiętaj, mocno! (Buford podaje Baljeet'owi piłkę. Baljeet rzuca piłkę z całej siły. Piłka uderza w kosz, który zaczyna się trząść, po czym sama trafia do drugiego) Stephanie: Mogłabym powiedzieć, że coś umiesz. (Pierwszy kosz przewraca się na Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Aaaaałaaa... (W spa. Moranica kąpie się w błocie) Moranica: Aaaaach... ale tutaj przyjemnie. Czuję się, jakby ktoś siedział tam w błocie i robił mi bardzo dobrze. (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi masażystka) Masażystka: Pora kończyć kąpiel. Za chwilę czeka panią, lub pana, masaż "Scopare ordinatamente nella parte posteriore". Moranica: Jaka fajna nazwa... A co ona oznacza? Masażystka: "Porządnie pier**lnij w plecy". Moranica: Mogę jeszcze chwilę tutaj poleżeć? Masażystka: Tak, jeszcze pięć minutek. Może opowiem pani żart? Moranica: Tak, może pani. Masażystka: Jak się nazywa kura na torze? Moranica: A bo ja wiem... Masażystka: Kurator! Moranica: Jasny piorun, przecież moją szkołę dzisiaj ma odwiedzić kuratorium! (Moranica wsadza palce do buzi i zaczyna gwizdać. Po chwili przez okno wpada niebieski motor) Moranica: Muszę uchronić moją szkołę przed złoczyńcami! (Moranica cała w błocie wsiada na motor i wyjeżdża ze spa przez ścianę, robiąc w niej dziurę) Masażystka: To najdziwniejsza scena, jaką w życiu widziałam... (W szkole. Fretka w ubraniach Moranici, rudej peruce, doklejonym wąsem i ledwo trzymającym się wielkim okiem idzie z kuratorami. Wchodzą do stołówki) Kurator 2: Striptizer na rurze ściekowej? Kurator 5: Tak szkoła wyglądać nie powinna! Kurator 1: W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam. Kurator 3⅔: Mnie się nawet podoba. Fretka: Łoooj, panowie, ja to tańczyłam na tylu rurach... ściekowej, kanalizacyjnej, wydechowej... Kurator 4: Chodźmy dalej. Fretka: A może jeszcze kuchnię zobaczymy? Mam tam hodowlę krów. Kurator 3: W kuchni? Fretka: Tak. Kurator 3⅔: Krasule!!! (Kuratorzy wchodzą do kuchni, a za nimi Fretka. Nie ma żadnych krów) Kurator 2: Gdzie są te krowy? Fretka: No jak to "gdzie"? Stoją przede mną. Kurator 4: Jestem coraz bardziej przekonany, że tę szkołę trzeba zamknąć! (Na boisku. Baljeet stoi kilkanaście metrów przed bramką przy piłce do piłki nożnej. Buford i Stephanie stoją za Baljeet'em) Stephanie: Na pustą bramkę powinieneś trafić. (Baljeet biegnie do piłki, jednak potyka się i uderza głową w piłkę) Stephanie: Myliłam się. Baljeet: Sport jest niebezpieczny! Powinni go zakazać! Stephanie: Spróbuj jeszcze raz. (Baljeet wstaje i wraca do wcześniejszego miejsca, gdzie stał. Biegnie do piłki, jednak potyka się nogą na piłce i uderza w nią plecami) Buford: Moja babcia lepiej kopie piłkę niż ty! (Stephanie podchodzi do leżącego Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Pomóż... Stephanie: Jesteś facetem! Sam se wstań! (Stephanie podnosi odkształconą piłkę) Stephanie: Trzeba będzie pójść po drugą piłkę. Na szczęście mamy dzisiaj innego dyrektora, to mamy dostęp do magazynku. Buford: Pójdę z tobą. Stephanie: To ty idź po piłkę, ja zajrzę do Ferba. (Stephanie idzie do szkoły) Buford: Eeeem... Baljeet, pokop takim kaflem. (Buford idzie do szkoły) Baljeet: Powinno się udać. (Baljeet kopie w piłkę. Baljeet'owi odpada noga) Baljeet: AAAAAAAAAA!!! (W sali od chemii. Marina tańczy "Gangnam style" na stole doświadczalnym, a klasa Fineasza i Ferba na swoich ławkach) Marina (śpiewa): Heeeeeeeeel! I wodorek! Uczniowie (śpiewa): Tlen! Tlen! Tlen! Tlen! Tlen! Kwas siarczanowy! (Fretka wraz z kuratorami wchodzi do sali. Wszyscy zamierają i patrzą na kuratorów) Fretka: A tak wygląda lekcja w tej badziewnej szkole. Kurator 2: Brak żadnej dyscypliny! Fretka: Czyli tak jak w mojej drewnianej chałupie. Kurator 3⅔: Chwila, czy wy tańczycie "Kwas siarczanowy"? Marina: Yyyyy... tak. (Kurator 3⅔ wchodzi na stół doświadczalny. Cała klasa zaczyna znowu śpiewać) Marina i Kurator 3⅔ (śpiewają): Heeeeeeeeel! I wodorek! Fretka: Chodźmy dalej... W następnej sali trzymam niedźwiedzia grizzly. (Fretka i kuratorzy 1-5 wychodzą z sali) Uczniowie (śpiewa): Tlen! Tlen! Tlen! Tlen! Tlen! Kwas siarczanowy! (Dzwoni dzwonek) Marina: Do domu macie zadane nauczyć się tekstu! (Wszyscy schodzą z ławek i się pakują. Ferbowi zacina się plecak. Wszyscy uczniowie wychodzą z sali, a Marina stoi przy drzwiach) Marina: Długo mam jeszcze czek... a z resztą, po co zamykać drzwi? (Marina wychodzi, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Po chwili do sali wchodzi Claire) Claire: Hej, Ferb. Niezła impreza na korytarzu, nie? (Ferb wstaje i spogląda na Claire) Ferb: Ach, to znowu ty... Czego chcesz?! Claire (podchodzi do Ferba): Wiesz, chcę ci powiedzieć, że niezależnie od tego, kim jest moja matka, możemy spotykać się dalej. Ferb: Mówiłem ci, że mam już dziewczynę! Claire: Ale najpierw zakochałeś się we mnie, a nie w Stephanie. Ferb: I? Ja już się odkochałem w tobie. Claire: Zobaczymy. (Do sali wchodzi Stephanie. Claire łapie Ferba w pasie i całuje go) Stephanie (po cichu; z łzami w oczach): A więc tak to wygląda... (Stephanie wybiega z sali. Ferb odpycha Claire od siebie) Ferb: Odwal się! (Ferb zakłada plecak i wychodzi z sali. Claire z łzami w oczach siada na ławce) (Tymczasem na korytarzu, przy wyjściu ze szkoły. Fretka dochodzi z kuratorami do drzwi wyjściowych) Fretka: A więc to cała szkoła. Tak się zmęczyłam tym oprowadzaniem... Bardziej niż wtedy, jak wkładałam słonie do samolotów przez te małe drzwiczki. Kurator 3: Pani wkładała słonia do samolotu? Fretka: Nielegalnie. Kurator 5: A zatem decyzja jest następująca... Kurator 1: ZAMYKAMY TEN CHLEW! Moranica (zza okna): NIE! (Moranica cała w błocie wpada przez okno na swoim motorze do szkoły. Zza rogu z piłką wychodzi Buford) Buford: BłotoMan! Nie wierzę! (Moranica trzęsie głową, a błoto ochlapuje wszystko dookoła. Wszyscy zauważają twarz Moranici) Buford: Moranica to BłotoMan?! (Buford wyciąga zza siebie komiks o BłotoManie i go zjada. Idzie na boisko) Moranica: Nie zamkniecie mojej szkoły! Kurator 3⅔: Popieram, ona jest świetna. Kurator 2: Zamkniemy, zamkniemy... pani szkoła nie przestrzega podstawowych zasad BHP. W stołówce tańczy striptizer, w sali od chemii tańczą tandetną przeróbkę "Gangnam Style", a w kuchni jest stado krów! Moranica: Fretko?! Coś zrobiła z tą szkołą? Mogłam ci nie dawać tego stanowiska. Jak ja byłam dyrektorką, to ta szkoła przynajmniej prezentowała jakiś poziom. Fretka: Tak, ale niski tak bardzo, jak ja w drugiej klasie, gdy miałam gruźlicę. Kurator 1: Już i tak postanowiliśmy, że szkoła ta zostanie zamknięta! Moranica: No chyba, że... (Moranica podbiega do drzwi wyjściowych, zamyka je, po czym puszcza bąka. Dwóch kuratorów traci przytomność) Kurator 3: Dobra, jeżeli nas pani puści, zostawimy tę szkołę w spokoju. Moranica: Droga wolna. (Moranica otwiera drzwi. Kuratorzy wybiegają, zostawiając na pastwę losu dwóch nieprzytomnych) Fretka: Uciekajcie! Uciekacie jak moja ciotka, gdy zobaczyła mój grzebień! Kurde, robienie z siebie idioty jest bardzo ciężkie. Teraz już wiem, jak się pani czuje na co dzień. Moranica: Jakim cudem nie poczułaś bąka? Fretka: Jestem przyzwyczajona. Moranica: Ale wiesz co? Wygrałam zakład! A ty nie! Fretka: Ych... na szczęście mam przebranie księżniczki... (Na boisku szkolnym. Buford z piłką podchodzi do Baljeet'a) Buford: Czemu nie kopiesz piłki? I gdzie jest Steph?! Baljeet: Nie wiem gdzie jest Steph, ale za to był tutaj pan Jakub. Powiedział mi, że napisał złe imię na transparencie. Miał zamiar napisać "Faljeet". Buford: Faljeet? Ten głupek, co mi zabrał cukierka w pierwszej klasie? Baljeet: Tak, ten. Buford: Czyli cała moja praca poszła na marne?! Baljeet: Eeem... tak. (Buford rzuca w Baljeet'a piłką) Buford: A to się wypchaj! (Napisy końcowe) (Następny dzień. Na środku korytarza na kozetce leży Moranica bez koszulki. Uczniowie gapią się na nią z obrzydzeniem) Moranica: No ileż można się spóźniać?! (Do szkoły wchodzi ktoś przebrany za Kylo Rena) Moranica: Fretka?! Miałaś przebrać się za księżniczkę! (Fretka zdejmuje maskę) Fretka: No to jestem. Kylo Ren - typowa Disney'owska księżnicznka... Moranica: A w sumie. Podobny do mnie... No to masuj mi plecki. (Fretka podchodzi do Moranici i masuje jej plecy) Fretka: Fuj. Moranica: Ciesz się, że nie kazałam ci masować mojego brzucha. Fretka: Wiem. To jedyna myśl, która sprawiła, że nie popełniłam samobójstwa... KONIEC Piosenki *Bez Moranici Inne informacje *Akcja odcinka rozgrywa się 18 maja 2015 roku